


Minden szál hozzád tér vissza

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternatív Univerzum - Lelki társak, Befelé irányuló homfóbia... magyarul amikor egyszerre vagy meleg és homofób, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: A név Lukas csuklóján Philip Shea.





	Minden szál hozzád tér vissza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courvoisierinmycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/gifts).
  * A translation of [everything comes back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684953) by [courvoisierinmycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee). 



> „Egy kérés inspirált a tumblr-ről, meg csak akartam írni egy lelki társ au-t ennek a kettőnek, lol”

Nem sokkal Philip megjelenése előtt Lukas jelen elkezdett megjelenni. Egész nap csípősen fájd a csuklója, ahogy a jel a bőrébe festette magát. Megégette a bőrét és vörös, lángoló nyomot hagyott maga után, amin keresztül Lukas nem tudta elolvasni a nevet aznap este. Ám elcsípett egy előbújóban lévő p-t és elmosolyodott.  
És akkor, aznap reggel a halvány reménysége darabokra tört.  
Philip Shea.  
Ez volt macskakaparással a csuklójába vésve, még mindig sötéten és Lukas sápadt bőrével teljes ellentétben, de ennek ellenére gyönyörűen.  
A gyönyörűsége ellenére azonban elborzasztó látvány volt.  
Lukas évekig várt arra, hogy a jel mutatkozzon és mégis, nem egy fiúnak kellene lennie – nem Philipnek kellene lennie.  
Akárki is volt Philip Shea, ő nem volt Lukas lelik társa. Nem lehetett.  
Szóval Lukas eltakarva tartotta a nevet egy bőr, széles karkötővel, amit pontosan azért kapott egykor, hogy majd egyszer a nevet megtarthassa saját magának. Visszautasította, hogy megmutassa az apjának; nem mondott semmit Rose-nak, mikor a lány izgatottan és reménykedve megkérdezte tőle, ki az. Azt feltételezte, hogy ő az, és Lukas sosem mondott nemet. Helytelen volt őt megvezetni, de könnyebb volt, mint saját magának beismerni.  
**  
Mikor megérkezett, Lukas nem vett tudomást az új fiúról (igazából káprázatos volt, de ezt Lukas jó mélyen eltemette magában). Figyelmen kívül hagyni a sötét hajú fiút volt a legjobb lehetőség, még akkor is, ha Philip mosolya kedves volt és ragyogó.  
Minden jól ment addig, amíg a pletykák fel nem csaptak.  
A tekintetek elidőztek Lukason ahogy elsétált a folyosón, megtoldva lányok kuncogásával és fintorokkal, akiket ezelőtt a barátai ként tartott számon.  
Ez pedig teljesen kikészítette Lukast.  
A jele el volt takarva, mint mindig – senki sem látta, senki – de Lukas úgy érezte, mintha mindenki tudná. Elborzasztó volt.  
Habár senki sem merte szemtől szemben megkérdezni. A legközelebbi barátai elkerülték a kérdést, mindig kényelmetlenül fészkelődve szenvedtek mindig, hogy gyorsan másik témáról kezdjenek el beszélni. Rose halványan mosolygott, ami egy csendes ígéret volt, hogy majd később elmagyarázza.  
És meg is tette.  
Egyszer, amikor a sulinak vége volt megfogta a kezét és félrehúzta őt a tömegtől, a motorjától és az új fiú kíváncsi szemei elől.  
\- Lukas – kezdte és eléggé idegesnek hangzott. Megpróbált mosolyogni, de ez nem sokat segített Lukasnak megnyugodni. – Meleg vagy?  
\- Mi van? – csattant fel Lukas. Az arca felforrt a pániktól. Nem tudhatta senki sem. Ha bárki is kitalálta a suliból akkor az apjának is hallania kellett róla… és már csak a puszta gondolata is annak, hogy az apja megtudja, elemi rettegéssel töltötte el. – Nem vagyok meleg! Mi a halál, Rose? Veled vagyok, szeretlek téged!  
A lány kezének szorítása megerősödött és finom volt, ahogy összefűzte az ujjaikat. Lukas lenézett, a szégyen és a rémült könnyei égették a szemeit és elhullással fenyegettek.  
\- Nem, persze, hogy nem vagy – nevetett Rose kínosan. – Bocsánat. Csak… Tommy azt mondta, hogy…  
\- Mit mondott Tommy, Rose? Hogy meleg vagyok? Nem vagyok az! Nem hiszem el, hogy kettőnk közül benne bízol jobban.  
\- Azt mondta, hogy látta a nevedet az új fiú csuklóján.  
\- Mi van? – A lelki társa, az ő Philipje. A könnyei ellenére Lukas majdnem bizakodónak érezte magát. Néha, késő éjjel, elképzelte, hogy találkozik a lelki társával. Habár távol Tivolitól.  
\- Tommy azt mondta, hogy látta a nevedet Philip csuklóján. Lukas, kérlek. Hazugság az egész, ugye?  
\- Annak kell lennie! Nem is ismerem azt a srácot, de nem a lelki társam! Ez faszság, Rose. Te is tudod.  
Rose bólintott.  
\- Hiszek neked – ígérte. Lukas felemelte a fejét, és mivel már nem kellette a könnyei miatt aggódnia, lehajolt, hogy csókot nyomjon Rose szájára. A lány belemosolygott a csókba, és amikor elhúzódtak a Lukas arcán elterülő vigyor gyenge volt és hamis.  
**  
Ő és Philip sosem beszéltek.  
Elmentek minden nap egymás mellett a folyosókon, de Lukas minden alkalommal figyelmen kívül hagyta a fiút, amíg Philip lehajtott fejjel elhúzott mellette, bőrdzsekije mindig szorosan a teste köré tekerve.  
Egyre gyakrabban Lukas azon kapta magát, hogy közeledni akar Philip felé, de sosem tette.   
A pletykák elhallgattak. Rose megmondta neki, hogy Philip már valamiféle csuklószorítót hordott, amitől Lukas elképzelhetetlenül megkönnyebbült. Senki sem feltételezte róla, hogy meleg lenne, de tudták, hogy Philip az.  
És az őt érő zaklatás borzalmas volt.  
És pontosan ez volt az oka, amiért Lukas visszautasította azt, hogy Philipet lelkitársaként elfogadja.  
Szóval csendben maradt, és túl sokszor csókolta meg Rose-t a barátaik előtt. Ők hittek neki és Lukas sosem ejtette el egy szót sem, amiből azt gondolhatták volna, hogy bármi más, mint heteró.  
**  
Ez így eddig jól ment, amíg meg nem találta Philipet a híd alatt.  
Lukas hazasétált, a motorja otthon volt egy lapos kerék miatt, mikor kiszúrta a labdává gömbölyödött alakot a híd alatt.  
Akárki is volt az, egyértelműen vérzett és megverték, és úgy fogta a csuklóját, mintha kificamította vagy eltört volna.  
Lukas előre rohant, saját magát is meglepve az igyekezettel, amivel az ismeretlen, sebesül fiú segítségére sietett. Mikor rájött, hogy ez Philip volt – az ő lelki társa – a szőke megtorpant és ideges lépésekkel közelített tovább.  
\- Philip? – kérdezte idegesen, és ismét földbe gyökerezett a lába, mikor meglátta a barna hajú fiú arcát. Az orcáin egymást fedték a lila zúzódások és az ajkai felrepedve ontotta a vért. – Jól vagy?  
Keserű nevetés hagyta el a fiú ajkait és egy rövid, nyüszítő sírás követte. Philip megrázta a fejét, mielőtt Lukasra sziszegett, hogy menjen el.  
\- Nem – kötött Lukas az ebet a karóhoz, meglepődve a saját válaszán. A legjobb lenne lelépni – letagadni, hogy Philip a lelki társa és az égető szükséget, amit magában érzett arra, hogy segítsen a fiún. – Philip, mi történt? – Lukas ismét előre mozdult, végre elég közel érve ahhoz, hogy Philip mellé térdeljen. Kinyújtotta felé a kezét, de gyorsan le is engedte, mikor Philip megrándult a mozdulatától.  
\- Nem a te hibád. – hörgött Philip és fájdalmasan a mellkasához hajtogatta a sérült kezét. Gyanakodva és félelemmel nézett fel a szőkére. – Menj innen – ismételte meg.  
\- Hé, nem foglak bántani – mondta Lukas, a hangja lágy volt és őszinte.  
Philip bólintott és látszólag hitt neki. Lukas megajándékozta egy kicsi mosollyal és be kellett harapnia az ajkát, hogy ne vigyorogjon idióta módjára, mikor Philip is megajándékozta őt a sajátjával.  
\- Te vagy a lelki társam – mondta neki Philip, olyan egyszerűen, hogy Lukas nem tudott mást tenni, mint bólintani. – Én a tiéd vagyok? – kérdezte halvány hangján.  
\- Igen – kapta magát Lukas a megismerésen. Egy pillanattal később lenyúlt, hogy a csuklójáról leszedje, most hónapok óta először a pántot. Mikor először látta a jelet az vörös volt és nyers, de most fekete volt és tiszta – gyönyörű.  
\- Félek – mondta Lukas.  
Válasz helyett Philip felemelte az épp karját és ujjaival értékelően végigsimított a sötét betűkön, és Lukas nem tudott nem megborzongani az érintésre. Philip felsóhajtott.  
\- Én is.  
A keze most már Lukas arcát érintette. Lukas beledőlt az érintésbe és behunyta a szemét. Ha nem lennének Tivoliban, ha Lukas nem lenne Lukas Waldenbeck, akkor ez igaz lehetnek.  
De Tivoliban voltak.  
Ő Lukas Waldenbeck volt.  
Nem lehetett igaz. Nem lehettek lelki társak.  
Éppen akkor, amikor Philip zúzódott megsimították az övét, Lukas elhúzódott.  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Ne – mondta Philip, majdnem vágyakozón. A keze visszatért Lukas csuklójára, hogy megmarkolja azt, de a szőke vadul ellökte őt magától – túl vadul. Philip visszaesett a kemény talajra s felszisszent fájdalmába, ahogy sérült karja megütötte a földet. – Lukas, kérlek.  
\- Sajnálom – ismételte meg, és feltápászkodott a földről. Nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy megragadja a csuklópántját, a tárgy jelenleg messze elkerülte a gondolatait. – Én nem tudom ezt csinálni. Ez nem történt meg. Nem vagyunk lelki társak!  
\- Lukas.  
\- Nem.  
És ezzel a szőke már úton volt haza – rohanó léptei visszhangot vertek a híd alatti alagútban, ahogy elvágtatott.


End file.
